Models Forever
by Jewel Doll
Summary: The sequel to Modeling Amu! Amu is back and is now an official model. A strange girl comes into her life. Who is she really? Amu finds out many new secrets and Sanjou Kairi, and Mashiro Rima are new guardians. Obviously, AMUTO!
1. Tsuki Nana

Models Forever Chapter 1

**Yami: Here's the sequel to Modeling Amu! **

**Usagi: Yes…how nice…**

**Asagi: …**

**Nana: I'm new here…so…uh…hi…**

**Usagi + Asagi: Who are you?!**

**Nana: You'll see. This story takes place 3 years after Modeling Amu. So Amu is now 16 here.**

A girl was walking. Her pink hair blew in the air. Her blue streaks were like decorations. Her deep blue eyes could make anyone fall in love with her. She was cool, popular, and beautiful. But she never boasted. She loved playing the violin and piano. She could sing and had a nice, curvy body. Her father is a famous violinist; her mother is a famous model. Her name was Nana. But her last name is a secret.

"So this is how this place used to look like years ago." She said.

Hinamori Amu looked out the window of her classroom. She sighed. Almost everyone asked for her autograph and all the guardians. But she heard there was going to be a transfer student. She was actually excited to meet him or her. She heard many things good things about her. Some girls said that she looked a bit like her.

"Good morning students." Nikaido-sensei said. "I'll be introducing a new student, please come in Tsuki Nama-san." A girl with long, pink hair with blue streaks came in. Her blue eyes shined.

"Yo. And sensei? The name's _Nana _if you don't mind." The girl said. "She's cool like Hinamori-san!" the students cheered.

"Oh right…I'm sorry. Please take a seat next to Himamori-san." Nikaido said.

"It's Hinamori!" Amu yelled. Nana widened her eyes. "Hinamori Amu…" she mumbled and walked over to her seat.

"I never heard what your charas were m-…I mean…what are your charas' names?" Nana asked. _She can't find out who I really am… _she thought.

"You have charas?" Amu whispered. Nana nodded. Amu looked at her happily. "This is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." She said, pointing at her charas. "You?"

"You'll find out Amu." Nana said smiling. Amu liked the idea that they were going to be friends.

AT A GUARDIANS MEETING…

"Now, we'll be having new members. Kings Chair, I, Hotori Tadase, Queens Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Jacks Chair, Souma Kukai, Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya, and Joker, Hinamori Amu. Here's our new second queen, Mashiro Rima, our new second jack, Sanjou Kairi, and our new second Joker, Nana." Tadase announced through the microphone. A short girl with long, wavy, blond hair walked in, followed by a boy with green hair and glasses. Nana walked in as well.

"That is all." Tadase said.

AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE ROYAL GARDEN…

"My name is Hotori Tadase and my chara is Kiseki. Nice to meet you." Tadase said.

"Hello, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko and my chara is Temari." Nadeshiko said.

"Yo! I'm Souma Kukai and this is my buddy Daichi!" Kukai said.

"Yaya-chan here! Here's Pepe-chan!" Yaya said happily.

"And I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." Amu stated.

"I'm Mashiro Rima, my chara is Kusukusu." The girl with long blond hair said.

"I'm Sanjou Kairi and my chara is Musashi. Nice to meet you." The boy with green hair said plainly.

"I'm Nana. My last name is a secret. My charas are Hoshi and Namida." Nana said.

"Cool! Nana-chi has two charas!" Yaya cheered. Nana blushed. "Hoshi is a girly girl who likes modeling, like my mom. Namida is a cool musician like my father." She said.

"Cool! Tadase-kun, Kukai, Nadeshiko, and I are all new models. It's pretty fun. Our first fashion show was only two months ago. Why don't you join us?" Amu asked.

"It's okay. I already have a minor job. At a place where you might not like." Nana said.

"Oh…well…that's okay." Amu said. "Can you character transform?'

"Well…with this…" Nana said, pulling out a lock that looked like the Humpty Lock. "And…this…" she took out a key that looked like the Dumpty Key. "My parents gave them to me."

"Humpty Lock! Dumpty Key!" Amu exclaimed, taking out her Humpty Lock as well.

_As I thought…Amu really is __**her**_. Nana thought. "Before I was actually good at the violin or piano, Namida helped me out." She said.

"How nice. Someone who can play the violin like me." A voice said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase exclaimed. "Since when did you get here?!"

"Just now." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Tsukiyomi…Ikuto…?" Nana mumbled out loud. Her eyes widened again. _Could it be __**him?**_ She thought. "Do you have…the dumpty key?" she asked him.

"Huh?" Ikuto looked as her. "You look kind of like my Amu…" he said.

"Yours…?! Since when was I…oh wait…I am…" Amu said. "You know…Nana kind of looks like you too Ikuto. Her eyes are the same color as yours."

_They're going to find out who I really am if I don't say something!_ Nana thought. "I-Isn't it just a coincidence? Although…I didn't dye my hair or something…I got my hair color from my mom and my eyes from my dad." Nana said.

"How nice. How good are you on the violin?" Ikuto asked.

"Well…my father taught me this song…he said it was the first song my mother heard when she was only in the fifth grade and he was in high school." Nana said taking out a light brown colored violin. She played the song that she was talking about. **(The one where Ikuto played in episode 12!!!) **When Nana finished the song, Amu and Ikuto stared wide eyed at her.

"That was the first song Ikuto played for me." Amu said.

"That was okay." Ikuto said grinning. His tone showed some teasing.

"My father said the exact same thing in the exact same voice." Nana said smiling. "Such fond memories…before they separated…they were never married but had me." Nana said sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" Amu mumbled.

"It's okay." Nana said.

"Where do you live?" Amu asked.

"Alone…well…kind of no where…" Nana said.

"You can stay at my house." Amu said.

"Thanks…that would help Amu." Nana said. _This is so nice calling her by the name. I used to call her something else! _She thought happily.

"Well I'm leaving now. So Nana…follow me." Amu said. Nana nodded.

"Can I come too?" Ikuto asked.

"No. my dad would go crazy if I let a boy in the house." Amu stated quickly.

"Then I'll come secretly." Ikuto said and left the garden.

"Bye guys." Amu said and waved at the other guardians. They all waved back.

"Amu…which men are close to you?" Nana suddenly asked.

"Huh?! What type of question is that?" Amu asked while blushing. _Don't blush unless I talk about Ikuto…it makes me feel unhappy…_ Nana thought. "Just answer the question." She said.

"Well…Tadase I guess…but he's dating Usagi-san, Kukai, but he's more like a big brother…and Ikuto…I'm kind of dating him." Amu explained.

"I see…I'm asking you this because you kind of remind me of someone. So…I want to protect you…" Nana said.

"Nana…" Amu whispered. She was moved.

AT AMU'S HOUSE

"I'm home…" Amu said.

"Onee-chan welcome back!" Ami yelled. "You know, there's a boy---"

"Look Ami-chan! I brought a friend!" Amu said, cutting Ami off.

"Hi." Nana said.

"Yay! Onee-chan's friend is over!" Ami yelled with happiness.

"Mama, Papa, is it okay if a friend stays with us?" Amu asked.

"Okay! Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Amu's mom said.

"Thanks! Okay, now let's go to my room. Do you have anything? Clothes? Money?" Amu asked.

"Um…no clothes…but I have ¼ of my own savings." Nana said.

"How much is that?" Amu asked.

"Well…about…1000000 yen…" Nana said.

"What?! Are you rich?!" Amu asked.

"Well…my mom liked writing too so sometimes she sold novels." Nana said.

"Well…how about we go shopping on this Saturday?" Amu asked. "What type of clothes do you like?"

"Well…something girly is really cute…and something elegant and simple seems nice too…" Nana said.

"What are your favorite colors?" Amu asked.

"I like pink, blue, and white." Nana said.

"I see…" Amu said. "Well, here's my room."

"You sure took your time huh?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hello Ikuto." Nana said. "If you want to do something perverted to Amu, by all means, do so."

"Wait a minute Nana! Don't say that! I'm totally against that idea!" Amu said while blushing.

"Aww…my Amu's embarrassed!" Ikuto said smirking. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"S-Shut up! Not in front of Nana!" Amu said.

"But she's already outside." Ikuto stated. Amu looked around her room and noticed Ikuto was right.

"Are you about to do something perverted?" Amu asked.

"Wow Amu! You just read my mind! Applause, applause," Ikuto exclaimed. Amu glared at him. "No. Get out." She shoved him out the balcony door. Ikuto leaned on the door.

"Then I'll come over next time." He said with a smirk and jumped off the balcony.

"You guys look cute together." Nana said while coming back in the room.

"Nana! Were you listening to us?" Amu asked turning around.

"Most of it…" Nana said with a grin. "By the way, I'm going to go somewhere for now. I'll be back in an hour." She started walking out the door.

"Okay, see you later." Amu said. Nana walked out of the house. "Next stop, Easter."

**Yami: Sorry if the chapter was short. But next time it'll be longer! =)**

**Usagi: Nana huh…**

**Nana: … yeah…**

**Asagi: … please read and review! If Yami gets five new reviews during the four day weekend, she might post the next chapter VERY early. So READ & REVIEW. **


	2. Asagi

**Yami: Hi~! I'm back! BTW, how do you make polls?**

**Usagi: I don't know.**

**Asagi: When am I coming back into the story?!**

**Nana: Very soon.**

Nana was walking on the sidewalk. It was pretty late but she didn't mind the darkness. She tripped as usual though. "Hoshi, character change." She mumbled. Hoshi appeared out of her egg and nodded. "To a girl who can't fly to a girl who can! Character Change!" she yelled happily. Nana's usual white wing pin turned into a yellow star. She jumped into the air and black wings came out from her back. She flew until she could see Easter's building. She landed in front of the door. Her wings disappeared. When she was about to open the door, she saw someone coming and hid behind a trashcan. It was Kairi.

"So it was Kairi that mother told me to trust first before coming here…" Nana mumbled to herself. Kairi walked out of the building. CRACK! "Shoot…" Nana whispered. She stepped on a branch. Kairi walked over to Nana.

"Joker?!" he asked with shock. "Shhhhhhh!" Nana said. "I won't tell anyone about you if you won't tell about me." She said. Kairi nodded.

"But Joker…" "Don't call me that, _Iinchou_. Call me, Tsukiyomi-san instead." Nana cut him off.

"Tsukiyomi? Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto's relative?" Kairi asked her.

"Something like that. I will tell you the truth when then time is right. I can't trust anyone for now." Nana explained. "Well, nice seeing you, _Iinchou_." She said and walked into the building. The halls were empty and big. The white walls made her shiver. She knocked on the door that led to the Manager's room.

"Come in." he said. Nana opened the door. "My name is Tsuki Nana. I would like to work here." She explained.

"What do you have that can help us?" he asked.

"I have two charas that might help you very much." Nana said. The man grinned. "then allow me to introduce your partner. Come one in." he said. The door opened and there stood Asagi. Her face looked as if she wanted revenge, Yume was next to her but she wasn't smiling. She was smirking like Asagi. "Well hello partner. I hope you'll be useful unlike my worthless, bug-like sister" Asagi said. Nana nodded.

"I look forward to working with you Asagi-san." She said.

"Then come with me." Asagi said and grabbed Nana's hand. They both walked out of the building. "Show me your powers." She said.

"Hoshi, come out please." Nana mumbled. Hoshi came out of her egg. Nana took out her Humpty Lock. "My own heart, unlock." She mumbled. The humpty lock shined and Nana was pulled into a transformation. "Character Transformation, Stardom Dreamer." Nana was dressed in a baby blue dress. She wore a blue and white headdress that had a gold star. Black wings were on her back. She wore aqua high heels and aqua gloves. Her hair, longer than usual, were close to touching the ground. A black and white ribbon was tied on her waist, and the humpty lock rested her chest.

"Very nice." Asagi said with a grin. "What are your attacks?"

"Star laser guns." Nana mumbled. Two blue guns with a mini star hanging on them appeared right into Nana's hands. "Sunbeam." A red laser came out and blew up a trashcan. "Moonbeam" A purple laser came out and blew up another trashcan. A small cut landed on Asagi's left arm. "Starbeam." A blue laser came out and healed the cut in just one second.

"Impressive." Asagi stated with a smile. Nana came out of her transformation.

"Namida, character transformation please." She said. Namida came out her egg and nodded. Nana took out her Dumpty Key. "My own heart, unlock." She was pulled into another transformation but with Namida. "Character Transformation, Silver Composer." Nana was wearing a pink and silver dress shirt. She wore a long silver skirt that had silver and gold crosses hanging on the bottom. Her hair was down again but a strand of her hair was braided. A white ribbon with a silver cross held the strand of hair in place. White wings were on her back, she wore pink high heels and silver gloves. The Dumpty Key rested on her chest.

"Silver Violin." Nana mumbled. A sliver violin landed her right hand. "Chord." She said and played a chord on her violin. A blast of pink, white, and silver blew a large tornado and ruined a beautiful lawn in just 2 seconds. "Musical Daggers," she said. She played a few notes on the violin and five white daggers, five blue daggers, five pink daggers, and five silver daggers formed around the violin. "Shoot." The daggers flew around and around, destroying almost everything in their way. Nana came out of her transformation.

"How was it?" Nana asked. Asagi smiled. "Good, I think we'll get along," she said Nana nodded. "I'll be going now." She said and walked away.

"Tsuki Nana huh?" Asagi mumbled to herself. Nana was going back to Amu's house when she saw something in the shadows. "Come out right now." She demanded. Tsukiyomi Ikuto came out of the trees. Nana sighed in relief. "It's just you." She said.

"What were you doing in Easter?" Ikuto asked her.

"You saw me?" Nan asked. Ikuto nodded. Nana lowered her head. "I can't tell you just yet. You wouldn't understand. I came back here to fix something. Something happened here that wasn't supposed to happen. Something, that has to be changed. And I'm here to change it. Easter's the only way I can find out what actually happened. The only key to solving the problem. I don't want you to stop me. You're one of the last people I don't want to stop me." She explained. She looked up at Ikuto angrily. "Especially since you're part of the problem." And then she walked away leaving Ikuto with a shocked look.

"Nana-chan, do you think it was a good idea telling him that?" Hoshi asked her. Nana smiled at her and then frowned again. "I'm just angry right now. Let's just go back to Amu." Nana got up to Amu's house and knocked on the door. Amu opened the door. "Nana! You're just in time for dinner!" and then she pulled her in the house.

"What's for dinner?" Nana asked.

"Pork miso soup and rice." Amu replied. "Mama, Papa, this is Nana." Her parents looked at Nana and observed her.

"You look just like Amu-chan! But with blue eyes." Amu's mom said with a smile.

"We didn't see you before! Are you new?" Amu's dad asked. Nana nodded. "I just transferred today." She replied.

"Well, let's eat." Amu said and took a seat. Nana sat next to her. She watched as the family ate. _They look so happy. If only Mother ate this happily… _Nana thought to herself and glanced at Amu. After dinner, Amu and Nana walked into _their_ room.

"So where do you want to sleep Nana?" Amu asked her.

"Anywhere is fine." Nana said with a smile.

"Take the bed." Amu insisted.

"Eh? That's too much. I'll just sleep on the floor." Nana refused.

"Are you sure?" Amu asked her.

"Yeah." Nana replied.

"Then I'll be right back with blankets and pillows." Amu left her room. Nana stared out the window. "I wonder what happened that made my parents separate." She wondered. A few minutes later, Amu walked into the room with a blue blanket and pillows.

"What do you want to do for now before we sleep?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you have that we can play with?" Nana asked.

'You want to play cards?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Nana said while nodding her head. What they don't know was that Ikuto was spying on them.

"Ikuto, are you still worried about what happened with that Nana girl?" Yoru asked him.

"Not really." Ikuto mumbled.

FLASHBACK

"_I can't tell you just yet. You wouldn't understand. I came back here to fix something. Something happened here that wasn't supposed to happen. Something, that has to be changed. And I'm here to change it. Easter's the only way I can find out what actually happened. The only key to solving the problem. I don't want you to stop me. You're one of the last people I don't want to stop me." She explained. She looked up at Ikuto angrily. "Especially since you're part of the problem."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Ikuto sighed. "…'something happened here that wasn't supposed to,' huh?" he mumbled. "'Especially since I'm part of the problem'? What did she mean by that? Yoru, let's go." And then he vanished.

THE NEXT DAY

Amu and Nana were walking to school, talking to each other happily. Many other students thought that they looked as if they were sparkling when they were together.

"They look really cool together!" a girl exclaimed.

"They both seem very alike to each other too!" another girl exclaimed. Amu and Nana stoped talking.

"D-Doesn't it seem like everyone's talking about us?" Amu asked her.

"Y-Yeah…" Nana said, nodding her head.

"Amu!" Someone yelled. Amu turned around to see Usagi.

"U-Usagi!" Amu exclaimed and ran up to her. "How've you been?" she asked her.

"I've been good. So? How is your relationship with Ikuto?" Usagi asked with a grin. Amu blushed and shook her head. "D-Don't mention something so embarrassing like that!" she exclaimed. Usagi giggled.

"Alright." Usagi agreed. She looked at Nana and asked, "Who's she?"

"That's my new friend Nana. She has charas too." Amu explained.

"Oh!" Usagi said and ran up to Nana. "Hi! I'm Usagi! Let's be good friends too!"

"Um…okay…" Nana nodded.

"Look! It's Usagi-san!" a boy exclaimed.

"It is! It's Usagi the singer!" another boy exclaimed.

"Oh no," Usagi mumbled. Amu and Nana blocked off all the fans.

"Hey! She's here only to visit us! Don't bother her unless she lets you!" Amu yelled.

"Eh?" the boys mumbled sadly. They started walking away.

"Usagi-san?" a voice asked. Usagi turned around and saw Tadase. She smile and ran up to him.

"Tadase!" she yelled and hugged him. Tadase's face turned pink.

"U-Usagi-san…?" Tadase asked. Usagi let go of him and kissed him on the cheek. Some girls squealed while some cried since they liked Tadase.

"Yes?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"How've you been?" Tadase asked her.

"I've been good. I just wanted to say hi to you guys. How's Nadeshiko and Kukai?" Usagi asked.

"They're good. How's Asagi?" Tadase asked. Usagi frowned.

"She's gone missing." She said.

"What?" Tadase exclaimed. The school bell rang.

"We better go in before we're late. Bye Usagi!" Amu and Nana ran inside. Tadase still stood outside.

"What do you mean by she's missing?" he asked Usagi.

"When I went up to her room, she was gone. I waited a few days but she never came back." Usagi explained.

"There's just one thing she could be doing then." Tadase mumbled. Usagi nodded. "Easter." They said at the same time. They both ran over to Easter's building.

"My own heart, unlock!" They both yelled.

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!" Tadase yelled.

"Character Transformation, Sunny Player." Usagi yelled. They both ran into the building and into the manger's office.

"He's not here." Usagi mumbled.

"My, welcome Usagi," a voice said.

"Asagi?!" Usagi yelled. The door closed and locked on its own.

"Shit." Usagi mumbled. "It was a trap." Asagi came into the room by a different door.

"How've you two been?" Asagi asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap Asagi. How are you still here?!" Usagi asked her angrily.

"What do you think?" Asagi asked with a smirk. Yume came out her egg.

"She's out?!" Tadase asked.

"Yes, but a bit different. My own heart, unlock!" Asagi said. "Character Transformation, Midnight Moon!" Asagi was wearing a purple dress with gold ribbons hanging around the dress. Her purple boots shined. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a gold ribbon with a purple moon. Her gold crown shined with an amethyst.

"Moon Staff," she said. "Now, DIE!"

**Yami: Yeah, here's the chapter! Read & Review!**


	3. Together

**Yami: Do my poll on my profile please! You don't have to do it but I'm just wondering!**

**Usagi: Can you get on with the story?**

**Asagi: Yeah, it's about time there's more action! My character Transformation turned out even better too.**

**Nana: Yami doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

As Asagi charged at them, the trap let Usagi and Tadase to come out and they dodged the attack.

"Midnight Magic!" Asagi yelled. A burst of purple came from the staff, aiming at Usagi. Tadase stood in front of her.

"Holy Crown!" He yelled. A giant yellow crown protected them. Asagi stood in front of them, smirking.

"I'll let you two go for now. But beware because I have a new plan! Bye-bye Usagi, Tadase." Asagi said and left the room. Coming out of their transformation, Usagi and Tadase left the building.

"Well, there's no time to go back to school. So I might as well do something else. Bye Usagi." Tadase said and started walking away. Usagi grabbed his arm.

"Wait Tadase, Asagi back in Easter and all you do is just sit-back and do nothing?!" Usagi asked him angrily. Tadase didn't look at her.

"All we can do is just wait for now. We can't just recklessly attack her. She's smarter than that, and you know it." He stated.

"But still! It's Asagi we're talking about! I don't want to lose her! I just don't want that evil side to devour her! So please…" Usagi was slapped by Tadase..

"Be quiet! I understand your feelings but stop being so selfish! We need to plan out things first! I know you're sad. That you miss the real Asagi! I know that you want things to be normal! I know you do! But if you keep acting this selfish then nothing will change!" he yelled at her. Usagi stared at him. Her eyes widened and tears started flowing out.

"You…no…you don't understand! She can't take care of herself! Don't you get it?! That side of her will take over her and she won't be able to escape! The darkness and pain she's been feeling since six years ago will devour her!" Usagi yelled back. Tadase didn't reply. Usagi clutched his hand tightly and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry Usagi but…can you leave me alone for a bit?" Tadase asked her and walked away from her. Usagi lowered her head, sobbing. Her hands covered her face and she walked back home.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Amu spotted Tadase walking past the school.

"Tadase-kun!" she yelled to him. She and Nana ran up to him. Tadase looked at them with a small smile.

"Where'd you go and…where's Usagi?" Nana asked him.

"Ah…we kind of got in a small fight…" Tadase mumbled.

AT A PARK…

"Asagi's back?!" Amu exclaimed.

"You slapped her?!" Nana exclaimed.

"She cried?! Sorry Tadase but that kind of means your relationship is going down the drain…" Amu mumbled while taking a sip from her Coke bottle.

"Yep, just as Amu said. You better fix things," Nana nodded and head and took a bite out her cheeseburger. Tadase's aura gave out despair.

"What should I do…? I just got angry all of a sudden and then…then…oh what am I going to do?!" he mumbled to himself sadly. Amu and Nana's sweat dropped.

"I-It'll be okay Tadase-kun, just apologize to her!" Amu said and bit a french fry.

"Yeah. By the way…how's Ikuto, Amu?" Nana asked her while taking a sip from her lemon iced tea. Amu started choking. Nana chuckled and Tadase giggled.

"W-Why the sudden interest?" She asked her.

"Just curious." Nana said without interest. She rested her head on her hand. "It must be nice to love someone huh? From where I came from boy kept annoying me so I couldn't really like someone there…girls got a bit jealous so I had no friends…" Suddenly she smirked.

"Now I have the urge to mess around with you. Since you always react like that when I say, 'Ikuto'. His name is just like a magic word!" she giggled.

"It seems it is." A VERY familiar voice said.

"Ah, and here the cat boy is," Nana said. "Tadase and I will leave you two alone!" she pulled Tadase and hid behind a bush.

"Hi Ikuto…" Amu mumbled.

"How've you been?" Ikuto asked her.

"Pretty good…what about you?" Amu replied. Ikuto shrugged. "I've been fine, bored, but fine. Say, do you want to go somewhere or…" he looked at Amu's lap that was covered by a hamburger and fries. "Or…are you busy?"

"Erm…well…Tadase just had a little fight with Usagi so Nana and I were comforting him…so…" Amu mumbled.

"Hmm…then when do you want to go somewhere together?" Ikuto asked her.

"How about tonight then?" Amu suggested.

"Where do you want to go?" Ikuto asked.

"…where do you want to go?" Amu asked. Ikuto grinned.

"Your house." He said.

"M-My house?!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto took her chin by his finger.

"I'm your boyfriend…your parents should know that too…" Ikuto said. Blushing, Amu gave in.

"Fine, but try to act nice! My dad is just well…'over-protective'…" Amu said.

"Okay then, I'll see you at seven." Ikuto said and kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Amu sighed.

"That's it? Aww, I was hoping for something more, oh I don't know uh…heart-throbbing?" Nana complained while coming out of the bush. Tadase followed her.

"I guess I'll be going home now. Thank you for trying to cheer me up Hinamori-san, Tsuki-san." Tadase said and walked away as well.

"Well let's go home Nana." Amu said.

AT AMU'S HOUSE…

"Mama? Papa? Erm…someone's going to come over tonight…is that okay?" Amu asked. Her mom came out of the kitchen.

"Of course that's fine! Who's it going to be?" her mom asked.

"Erm…it's going to be…someone named Ikuto…" Amu mumbled.

"Ikuto? If I do remember…he tried to kiss you once…" Amu's mom said. **(Look at chapter 2 in Modeling Amu to remember if you forgot!)**

"WHAT?! Amu-chan has a boyfriend?! How could this be?!" Amu's dad yelled. Nana giggled.

"…well…yeah…he's coming over…" Amu mumbled.

"I want to see Onee-chan's boyfriend!" Ami yelled. Her seven year old body ran out of the living room and over to Amu.

"You'll see Amu's boyfriend soon Ami-chan! You know, you guys may not know but they've been dating for three years it seems!" Nana said with a smile.

"Three years?!" Amu's family yelled. Her mom and Ami's eyes were filled with sparkles while her father looked as if he's going to faint. THUD! No wait, he just did.

"Anyway…it's not that big of a deal you know!!! *sigh*…I'll go get ready…" Amu said while going upstairs to her room. Nana followed her up.

"I'm going to have to make a feast tonight! By the way Amu-chan! Your boyfriend is older right?" Amu's mom yelled.

"Yeah!" Amu yelled back.

"What?! Amu-chan is dating someone older than her?!" Amu's dad exclaimed. He fainted again.

"Ah, Papa died again!" Ami exclaimed.

Amu closed the door to her room.

"Nana~ Help me choose something to wear!" she yelled.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Nana asked her with a puzzled look.

"Because you have good style! Should I wear a dress or something casual?" Amu exclaimed. Nana sighed and walked over to Miki. She made a little sketch and handed the paper to Miki.

"Bring this to life." She said. Miki nodded. "Draw, drew, drawn!" she yelled with a paintbrush. POOF~ A sky blue, mini-skirt dress was in Nana's hands. Along with it were white high heels and black hairpins. The dress had white and black ribbons around the waist and the sleeves were thin with sparkles. Amu smiled in amazement at the outfit. She hugged Nana tightly.

"Thank you Nana!" She squealed. Nana smiled and handed her the outfit to change. Thirty minutes pass by and the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Amu yelled and opened the door. Ikuto stood outside in a black sweatshirt and pants that had a white belt. **(The outfit he had in episode 4!)**

"Yo." He greeted her. He looked at her outfit and smirked. "You look really cute." He said. Amu blushed. "Thanks, erm, you can come in." She let him into the house.

"Mama, Papa, Ami, Nana, Ikuto is here." Amu yelled. Suddenly, her mom and Ami ran to the door.

"My, are you Amu-chan's boyfriend?" Her mom asked with sparkles in her eyes. Ikuto nodded.

"Hey, how old are you?" Ami asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm 19." Ikuto answered.

"19?!" Amu's dad yelled from the living room. He ran over to Ikuto and eyes him suspiciously.

"Papa!" Amu whispered loudly. Nana only giggled. "Why don't we eat now? Amu's mother made a nice feast for us all!" she suggested. Amu's dad stopped looking suspiciously and walked over to the table with Ami. Amu pulled out a seat for Ikuto.

"Here Ikuto, sit here." She mumbled. Ikuto nodded and sat in the seat. Amu sat next to him and so did Nana.

"Today's dinner is spaghetti and meatballs, chicken, French bread, steak, salad, and brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and cherry pie for dessert!" Amu's mom announced. Amu stared at the food.

"Mama…why'd you make so much food?" Amu asked.

"Because! Amu-chan's boyfriend came over to eat dinner with us!" Her mother said happily. Amu's face was red from embarrassment. Nana giggled at her face.

"Thank you for having me here." Ikuto thanked them. _So Ikuto can be polite sometimes! _Amu thought in amazement.

"It's no problem! Now everyone, please dig in!" Amu's mother said.

MEANWHILE…

Usagi was sitting in the park alone on a bench. She sighed. "I never saw Tadase that angry…Wahhh! What am I going to do?" she complained.

"Look, I just found a girl here alone!" someone yelled. Two high school boys walked over to Usagi.

"Hey, it's the singer, Usagi!" one of them exclaimed.

"Hey Usagi, want to hang out with us?" the other boy asked. _Ah…this isn't good…_ Usagi thought. She shook her head no but the two boys didn't leave her. Instead, they sat next to her, smirking.

"Aww come on…just for a bit," one of them whined. He grabbed Usagi's arm.

"L-Let go!" Usagi yelled.

"What are you doing?!" A familiar voice yelled. Usagi looked over to the person.

"T-Tadase!" she exclaimed. The other boys looked disappointed.

"What'ya know…she's already got herself a boyfriend." One of them mumbled.

"Let's go." The other agreed. Usagi sighed in relief. Tadase sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Usagi nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." She said with a smile. Tadase shook his head.

"It's no problem. And…I'm sorry for what happened earlier today…"

"I'm sorry too…" Usagi said. She laid her head on his shoulder. Tadase blushed.

"Uh…Usagi-san?"

"Shh…can we…stay like this…just for a bit…" Usagi closed her eyes. Tadase smiled at her face.

"Mmm…okay…" Tadase replied.

AT AMU'S HOUSE…

"Thanks you for the meal." Ikuto said with a small smile at Amu's parents.

"Thanks you for coming~! You're always welcome here!" Amu's mom squealed.

"M-Mama…" Amu mumbled.

"I lost…Amu-chan…I allow you to date him…" Amu's dad mumbled in tears in a corner.

"I've BEEN dating him…" Amu mumbled.

"Well thank you for having me. Amu…" Ikuto looked at Amu.

"Hmm?" Amu stared at Ikuto. Suddenly, Ikuto had a grin on his face and pointed in the direction up with his finger. Getting the message, Amu nodded.

"Bye-bye Ikuto." She said and ran up stairs.

**Yami: OMG sorry it took so long! Sorry that the chapter not long enough too! **

**Usagi: Calm down.**

**Asagi: You just planned too much ahead you know…**

**Nana: Please read and review~!**


	4. Pain from the Inside

**Yami: Hi everyone! ^^ Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter~**

**Usagi: Yep.**

**Asagi: Mmm-hmm…**

**Nana: Yeah…uh…let's get on with the story already. Yami-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu opened the door to her room and saw Ikuto waiting for her on the balcony. She opened the balcony door and let him in.

"Yo. Because I knew you'd feel even more embarrassed, I'd figure I'd kiss you here." Ikuto said.

"Well thank you…I guess…" Amu mumbled. Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu gently on the lips.

"Okay, now bye." Amu said.

"Later Amu." Ikuto said and went outside and jumped onto the ground.

"Wow, you guys are really lovey-dovey." Nana said jokingly. Amu blushed.

"What about you Nana? Do you have anyone you like?" she asked her. Nana shrugged. "Nah…not much of a guy dating person…" she mumbled.

"Oh. Erm…how was your parents like?" Amu asked.

"Well…to tell you the truth…I never saw my father. I only saw him through a picture when he was around 19. Mother married her best friend. Although she says she loves him and me…every time she looks at me, she never smiles a true happy smile. Instead of wanting a boyfriend like other girls, all I ever wanted was for Mother to be happy…and for her to smile a true smile at me. Mother is very gentle and kind. She was pretty and…and…was filled with a hurt heart…" Nana said with a sad face. A tear started coming out her eyes. She continued, "I tried my best to have her gain her happiness but…it never worked. I yearned for her love…because it seemed like she wasn't really happy about having me. I have an older brother right now. He is the child of my Mother and her current husband. But me…I was born from her and my true father. She is probably sad looking at me because I look like him. My eyes are the same as Father's…and I have the same talents he has. Once, my mother cried right in front of me and mumbled my Father's name. I never saw her cry that much…" Nana covered her eyes with her hands. "Hey…have you ever seen such painful things?" Amu stared at her sadly.

"No…I didn't…" Amu mumbled. Nana paused before saying anything else.

"You will soon…probably not too long later…" she mumbled. She looked at Amu. "…and when that time comes…I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you but…how do you know?" Amu asks her. Nana smiled. "You'll find out soon." Although Nana smiled at her happily, inside was filled with painful memories. _Mother…_ she mumbled in her thoughts.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Amu, what do you think about me auditioning to become a singer?" Nana asked Amu.

"Huh? A singer?" Amu repeated Nana's words.

"Yeah. You know, someone who sings…"

"I know what it means. You should try it out! Wait…do you sing good?"

"I don't know. Do you want to hear me sing?"

"Sure!"

"Ahem."

_Haruka sora hibite iru. Inori wa…Kiseki ni_

_Mayonaka no_

_Ao ni tokete nagareteku namida to tsubu _

_Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta_

_Masshiro na yuki no you ni _

_Dokomade demo sunao na kotoba_

_Tetsu no hame matotta boku wo ugokashiteku_

_Kizutsuki tabi ni yasashiku nareru_

_Kimi no sono egao dake mamori nukitai_

_Negai wa hitotsu _

_Toki wo kow_

_Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku_

_Massugu ni ukatomeru_

_Kimi wa hikari no tenshi_

_Ano hi mune ni tomette elen no honoo_

_Fukai yami toki hanatte_

_Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku_

_Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he _**(Eternal Blaze – By Mizuki Nana)**

"Nana! You sing really good!" Amu exclaimed. "You really should audition!"

"Thanks!" Nana said. "I'll be going to audition after school."

"Good luck Nana!"

AFTER SCHOOL…

"I'll be going then!" Nana said.

"See you at my house Nana." Amu said.

MEANWHILE...

"This is quite a bother. Your sister has been getting a lot of attention from the public even though we don't support her. That girl's voice is strong…that's the reason why she's so popular."

"Usagi isn't that great…" Asagi mumbled.

"…Asagi. I want you to sing better. Your singing doesn't have much power."

"Are you calling me weak?! I can sing as good if I wanted to!" Asagi yelled.

"Then why don't you?"

"…I have Yume again. She's even stronger now so…" Asagi mumbled.

"Your voice wouldn't be enough. That new girl…there's something strange about her. See if she can sing."

"Che…" Asagi mumbled. She opened the door and slammed it while leaving.

"How childish."

ASAGI'S POV

"What the hell…I've been working harder than Usagi ever since we worked in Easter. But she always gets the credit. What in the world is with that?!" I complained while walking. Deep in thought, I stopped walking.

"_Mou, how can you sing so good?" I remember complaining to Usagi._

"_He he! I sing because I like it! When I'm angry and I sing, I feel much better!" she would reply to me._

"_Psh…" _

I wonder if she expresses her feelings when she sings…is that the reason why? I only sing because I'm told to…all my songs were written for me. If I could write my own song that expresses all my feelings…could I be able to sing better? Could my mother actually listen to me sing if I did? Huh…what am I talking about…I mean…could I be able to obtain even more x-eggs? If I don't try singing better I might lose my job to the new girl.

"Che." I mumbled and began walking again.

NORMAL POV

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nana asked while opening the door.

"Just in time. Why did you come?" the manager asked.

"I want to sing." Nana said.

"I see. Just on time. I sent Asagi to ask you if you would sing. I want you to sing and get more x-eggs."

"Eh? Alright…"

"But…can you try singing like Usagi?"

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason her singing attracts a lot people unlike Utau or Asagi."

"…ok…"

AT AMU'S HOUSE…

"Ah, welcome back Nana! How was it?" Amu asked Nana as she walked in.

"I passed." Nana replied with a smile.

"That's great!" Amu exclaimed.

"Thanks." Nana mumbled.

THE NEXT DAY…

"I'm going to go somewhere so I'll be back around noon." Nana told Amu.

"Okay." Amu replied and went back to sleep.

Nana walked over to Easter's building and entered the manager's room.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked the manager.

"Do a character change with one of your shugo charas and Asagi will tell you the rest." Nana nodded.

"Hoshii, character please." Nana mumbled.

"Okay! Character change!" Hoshii exclaimed. A gold star popped onto Nana's head.

"Come here." Asagi told Nana. Nana nodded and followed Asagi into a different room.

ASAGI'S POV

Why do I have to sing with her?!

"You and I are going to sing a song together. Here's your part." I gave her a piece of paper.

"Okay." She replies to me.

"Okay. Once I start the music, you'll sing your part and then I'll sing mine." Nana nods her head.

"Okay then." I press the play button and the music comes out.

_**NANA**__: futatabi miru sekai wa_

_Chiri to zanaou awai kage_

_**ASAGI**__: rin to shita senaka ni wa_

_Sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru_

_**BOTH**__: dou shitai no? dou shite?_

_Kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu data no ni_

I don't get it…

_Kono te wo hanasaniaide!_

_Kimi kara tsuta waru omoi kara_

I don't believe it…

_Kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru_

_Tsuyoi shisen no Kanata…_

This girl sings better than me…

_Mayoi nai futati no sugata ga _

Her voice is over-powering me…

_Mieru…_

Why? …WHY?!

_Dakara susumu no sara naru tokie…_**(JOINT – By Kawada Mami)**

At this rate, Nana's going to move up higher than me. Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I won't succeed? Usagi gets all the attention by everyone and Mother even though she works half-heartedly. Nana, who just started, has a voice stronger than mine. Is my future supposed to be empty?

"_Why do you want to be noticed?" _"!" I started sweating.

"_Why do you want to be noticed so much?" _"…" I'm shaking. I'm shaking too much…

"_You don't even have an answer. You can't just do things half-heartedly. You have to work harder than before…to reach your dream."_ I'm trying so hard. But…is it not enough?

"_This is why you can't reach the light. Once you realize what's wrong with your heart, you'll finally receive what you've always wanted." _It hurts…it hurts so much…the emptiness in my heart…

"Asagi?" I come back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You look…sad…"

"I-I'm not sad! Just mind your own business!" I lied.

"…" Nana is silent.

"…The pesky guardians and my sister are annoying me. Especially Hinamori Amu. I have a plan to bring her down. And I want you to help me." I tell her, breaking the silence.

"?" Nana looks at me. I whisper something into her ear. She gives me a shocked look.

"W-Why? I-Isn't that just plain cruel?!" Nana yells at me. My eyes twitch.

"Listen…you're part of Easter. You're supposed to do things like this to our enemy." I tell her, a bit annoyed.

"…But…" Nana mumbled. Okay, now I am pissed off.

"Che…I don't need your help either way so no matter what you say, I'm going to do it." I yell at her. I smirked. "This is going to be fun." I mumbled and walked out of the room, leaving the sad Nana alone.

NANA'S POV

…now I know what happened. This is bad.

"_I'll try to break Hinamori and Tsukiyomi up." _I still remember what Asagi told me. If I don't do as she told me to…she'll get suspicious…what am I going to do?!

**Yami: That's the last bit of the chapter! Please read and review!**

**Usagi: Please read and review**

**Nana: Read and review.**

**Asagi: Read and review! =P**


	5. Not working Out

**Yami: Sorry it's late**

**Usagi: You better be**

**Asagi: Some drama's coming up into the story eh?**

**Nana: enjoy the story! ^^**

Nana sat on the bed with a worried face. _What am I going to do? _She thought to herself. Amu opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi Nana." She greeted her.

"Oh, hi…" Nana mumbled. Amu sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried face.

"N-No…everything's…fine…" Nana said with sad eyes.

"Hey, Nana…I've been wondering…how is your dad like?"

"Eh?" Nana asked with a surprised look on her face. Amu smiled at her.

"Whenever you think about your parents, you seem so sad…so I really want to know how to help."

Nana smiled. "Then smile for me. Give me a flawless smile. A smile filled with happiness, love. That is not interrupted by sadness." She explained. Amu just blinked for a bit but then nodded her head. She started to smile. Just like she was ordered to, Amu smiled a flawless smile. Suddenly, Nana started to have tears fall out of her eyes.

"Nana? A-Are you okay?!" Amu asked. Her smile faded away and a concerned look replaced it.

"I'm so sorry…it's just that tears couldn't stop falling out." Nana started sobbing.

Amu's POV

Did I do something wrong? Why did Nana just start crying all of a sudden?

Nana's POV

Mom…mom…MOM! You have no idea how much I wanted that smile! You don't know anything! Why did I have to look so much like Dad? I have his blue eyes, his talent…and the same feeling of loneliness…

Sometimes I wish I didn't have Tsukiyomi as my last name…

Normal POV

Amu hugged Nana. "Sorry if I did anything wrong to make you cry…" she mumbled. Nana wiped her tears away.

"…It's okay…" Nana replied. "I' should be the one who's sorry. I just started crying all of a sudden. You must've been surprised…" Amu shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You just had a bad memory I bet." She said with a smile. Nana nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she mumbled.

"Did you ever see your father?"

"Actually…I did…"

"How was he like?"

"From the explanation my mom gave me…she said he was just like how he was when she met him. Cool…but sweet…"

"…" Amu sat in silence.

"Just like…Ikuto." Nana mumbled.

"Like Ikuto?" Amu echoed.

"Mmm…yeah…" The two girls sat in silence. *Beep* *Beep* Nana looked at her cell phone. "Sorry. I just got a text message." She said.

"Sure," Amu replied. Nana opened the message to read it.

_Come here. It's important._

_-Asagi-_

_Asagi?_ Nana wondered. "Sorry Amu. I gotta go for a bit."

"Oh, sure." Amu mumbled. "Bye,"

"Bye," Nana said while giving her a fake smile. She walked out the door and walked down the stairs. She walked out of the house and started walking over to Easter.

"What do you think Asagi wants from us?" Namida, Nana's cross chara asked.

"It's probably about her plan." Nana replied.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Hoshii, her other chara asked.

"Yeah…" Nana mumbled.

"Why?! Isn't that the reason why you came here?! To make sure that something like this will never happen?!" Namida questioned her. Nana suddenly stopped walking.

"Namida's right Yu—" Hoshii was cut off by Nana.

"Don't saw my real name. That name was chosen by my 2nd father. Do I even match that name? Do I look as cold as snow? Do I really look like…dad?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"…" Hoshii turned silent.

"You've changed." Namida said quietly. Nana's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"…Don't you want to see your mom happy?! Isn't that the main reason why you've come here? The place where your mom's heart was broken?" Namida asked angrily.

"You don't understand me Namida!"

"Oh I understand everything. I'm your would-be self! No that's not true either! I know I'm just a replacement as your father to you!" Namida screamed.

"!" Nana looked at Namida with a shocked face.

"And I'm just your replacement for your mom…" Hoshii mumbled.

"You're not the only one who's hurt." Namida mumbled.

"…" Nana looked away.

Nana's POV

"_It's important to think about others instead of yourself." _

"_But I always think about your feelings mom!"_

"_Not just me, but many others that you'll see in the future."_

Mom told me. I thought I listened to her but I really didn't. I'm so horrible. I only thought about how _I _felt. How hurt _I _was that Mom was sad. How _I _wanted her love. I feel so cruel. I didn't think Mom's feelings either. I only thought about myself. But now I'm going to stop thinking about only myself. That's why…I'll even risk my own life to make my mom and dad happy.

I started to cry. "I'm so sorry…Namida, Hoshii. I've been selfish. I never knew how much you two were hurt…" I said. Namida's eyes softened.

"…it's okay…" she mumbled.

"I forgive you." Hoshii said and hugged me.

"Thank you," I whispered to them and started walking again. When I reached the Easter building, I saw Kairi.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hello Joker," he greeted me back.

"…" I thought for a bit. "Where's Asagi?" I asked him.

"Sempai is in her lounge waiting for you." Kairi replied.

"I see. Thanks see you at school." I tell him and started walking towards the building.

"Wait," I looked back at Kairi.

"Do you think you're doing the right thing working here in Easter. Don't you regret it? I know I do. I don't want to be part of Easter's evil scheme. And you especially should be careful. It's Asagi-sempai you're working with, a cruel and brutal girl who can fool anyone and anything. Someone who's good at what she does." He said.

"…" I stay silent. I don't regret it, because now, I have found the reason why Mom and Dad broke up. "Sorry Kairi. But now's not the time to be asking that right now." I tell him and entered the building. I noticed Asagi on a chair while drinking some water.

"Hey," I greeted her. Asagi looked over to me.

"Hey yourself." She said back with a grin.

"So? What do you need?" I asked her. Asagi smirks.

"I thought of a plan." She told me.

"What?"

"The next time Ikuto is over at Amu's house, invite me secretly. Drag Amu away for a bit so that I can do the rest. When I give the signal, bring Amu back. She'll be devastated at the sight she'll see." Asagi said with an evil grin. "Then, finally, getting Amu's charas will be way easier when she's depressed."

"…" I looked away for a bit. Asagi glared at me.

"Don't be such a baby. You came here, and now you do the work. Whether you regret it or not is none of my business. So if you're waiting for some sugar, then run along to kindergarten. Boo hoo. Big whoop." She says while rolling her eyes. "I hate it when I have to work with babies." She commented while looking at the wall. My hands turn into fists. I softly place my right hand on the chair's handle.

"You want this plan to work, then let it be." I tell with an evil smirk. Surprised, Asagi leans back on the floor. Then, she suddenly smirks.

"What do you know, you really aren't just some goody-goody." She exclaims.

"Ha! I never was." I stated with a cold look. "If that's all you needed then I'll be going now." I said my last words and then left the building with a grin. If she wants to play dirty, then I'll play dirty back. I never thought I'd ever feel this kind of amusement.


	6. Horrible, just Horrible

**Yami: Busy…hello…BUSY…**

**Usagi: …um ok…**

**Asagi: Well whatever. Do the disclaimer Nana, it's all yours.**

**Nana: Niwa-san does not own Shugo Chara!**

Sunshine filled through the windows, waking Nana up from her short sleep. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She sat up straight but slowly so that she won't wake up Amu. She reached over to get her blue cell phone to see the time.

"Ten AM huh…" she mumbled while placing the cell phone back to here it was before. "Amu…Amu…wake up…" Nana said softly as she tapped Amu's arm.

"Mmm…?" Amu moaned and slowly sat up straight and yawned. "Good morning Nana…" she mumbled.

"Good morning," Nana replied with a small smile. "It's strange to see you just sleeping around on a Saturday. Shouldn't you be with Ikuto by now?" she asked with a grin. Amu blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"S-Stop saying such embarrassing things Nana! Geez!" she shouted. Nana giggled but suddenly stopped when her cell phone rang. Nana stood up from the bed and picked up the phone.

"Sorry, can you wait for a moment?" She asked Amu. Amu nodded and watched her as she accepted the call.

"Hi," Nana answered. "What?!" "…" "Yeah, I'm listening…" "Alright, I'll call you back once I figure out one." "Okay, bye." She said her last words and hung up. She stayed silent and looked down to the floor.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"My mom's pregnant…" Nana said sadly.

"Really?! That's wonderful! Aren't you happy?" Amu replied with a smile.

"…" Nana was silent but then said, "I'm happy for Mom but…I'm not happy for myself."

"Why?"

"Because," Nana started. "Then I'll be the only outsider of the family."

"…Oh…" Amu looked away.

"It's okay," Nana sighed. "You can pity me."

"I'm NOT trying to pity you!" Amu suddenly yelled. Nana stared at her with a surprised look. "I mean…I'm just sad with you. You're a good friend and…I just feel sad whenever you're sad…so…please cheer up for me…" Amu said quietly. Nana smiled.

"Thanks," Nana said. "My mom says I can name the baby."

"Really? What are you going to name the baby?"

Nana's smile faded and a cold glare replaced it. "Hikaru. That way it's fine if it's either a boy or a girl." She said coldly, making Amu shiver.

"Hikaru…radiance…that sounds nice but...why are you saying it so coldly?"

"Because when I think how the child will shine above me and gain most of my mom's love makes me feel really lonely." Nana said while closing her eyes. "That baby will be pure and beautiful, unlike me who am impure and was born from just a whim."

"You ARE pure." Amu said.

"I am not. They weren't even married and yet they made love with each other. Then my mother found my father cheating on her and that was the end of their relationship. But…I don't think he meant it. That's why I came here to find out. Amu, you are very nice and I'm happy to know you." Nana said with a small smile. Amu nodded and smiled back.

"Well, I better get going right now." She said while standing up.

"Why?"

"Ikuto and I are going to go to the nearby park. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Good luck!" Nana said with a smirk. Amu's cheeks turned pink.

"Geez! You're just too much Nana!" she yelled with a small smile. Nana just giggled.

"You should have Miki design your outfit." She said while walking out of the room. "Surprise me when you're done." Amu nodded.

"Okay," she replied with a smile. Once Nana closed the door, she sighed.

"Are you really going to do this?" Hoshi asked with a concerned look. Nana hesitated but then nodded.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"I trust you so…do what you have to do." Namida said confidently. Nana gave her a small fake smile.

"Yeah…" she replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Amu walked out of the room in a strapless, black shirt with red ribbons and a red plaid skirt. She tied her hair into a side ponytail and added her usual red x pin. She held up two pairs of earrings. One pair was regular hoops while the other had small strawberries hanging on the bottom.

"Which pair should I wear?" Amu asked.

"I think the strawberry earrings would look better on you." Nana replied with a large smile. Amu nodded and slipped the earrings on.

"Alright, I'm off!" she said cheerfully and ran down the stairs. "See you later!" she yelled and ran out the door. Nana's smile faded and dialed a number into her cell phone.

"It's me." She said coldly. "Let's do it now." On the other line, Asagi smirked.

"Is that so? Then let the games begin." She replied and they both hung up.

"Okaa-chan," Nana mumbled. "If you and Ikuto really love each other, then I know you'll get back together. If not, then the past will be the same. I bet that you two will be together again. And I hope, I'll win." A tear rolled down Nana's cheek as she sobbed quietly. "I-I…trust *sniff* you…" she mumbled while wiping her tears with her sleeve.

*~*~*~*

"Ah," Amu mumbled as she looked at her stained skirt.

"Ah~ I can't believe you let it melt and drip like that Amu." Ikuto said while sighing. "Here, I'll get you a napkin." Amu shook her head.

"No, it's okay. It's only a small stain, it's not really noticeable." She replied.

"It is to me." Ikuto stated. Amu pouted.

"Fine, fine, fine." She said with a sigh. "I'll be right back. Don't move." Amu stood up from the bench and walked over to the ice cream shop to get some napkins. Ikuto laid back on the bench and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" a voice exclaimed.

"Amu! Geez that was fast! Are you sure you even…" Ikuto stopped talking when he saw the person. He glared at her and she glared back. "Why are you Asagi?" he asked coldly.

"Aww you're so mean Tsukiyomi. I just came over to see the guy I like." She said in a whining voice while grinning.

"Don't joke around!" Ikuto shouted angrily. Asagi ignored it and just grinned even more.

"Oh really? Then why would I do this?" she asked and placed her lips onto his. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. His eyes looked to the right to see Amu standing there with a shocked look. Ikuto pushed Asagi off himself.

"Amu!" he exclaimed.

"…" Amu lowered her head. "What the…I was only gone for two minutes and yet I see you kissing an enemy…" she mumbled in anger.

"It's not like that at all!" Ikuto shouted. Asagi smirked.

"Well it's true. I didn't know that Ikuto was such a guy! He was so strong that I couldn't stop him!" she lied with a fake scared voice.

"I don't ever want to see you!" Amu suddenly screamed at Ikuto.

"Amu! Who are you going to believe? Me? Or Asagi?!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Asagi! I just saw you with her!" Amu started to cry. "…I trusted you!" she yelled once more and then ran away from the park. Ikuto sat in shock and disbelief.

"You…" he said while glaring at Asagi angrily. She only grinned.

"Me what?' she asked playfully.

"What are you scheming?! Huh?!" he screamed.

"To separate you and Hinamori Amu. Isn't it obvious?" Asagi replied with a large smirk. "And it worked. See you later playboy!" she said with a snarl and walked away, leaving Ikuto rage in anger and pain.

*~*~*~*

Amu knocked Nadeshiko's door fiercely. "Nadeshiko!" she yelled. The door opened and Nadeshiko walked out with a worried look.

"Amu-chan! W-What's wrong?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"Nadeshiko…" Amu cried.

FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Tsukiyomi-san cheated on you?!" Nadeshiko asked with a surprised tone. Amu nodded silently. Nadeshiko's eyes turned furious. She constantly supported the couple. The nerve of the guy… Amu constantly sobbed.

"Amu-chan…" Nadeshiko mumbled as she lifted Amu's chin.

"?" Amu looked at her with a questioning face. Her eyes widened when Nadeshiko placed her lips softly onto Amu's. Amu softly pushed her off.

"N-Nadeshiko?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Amu-chan…" Nadeshiko murmured. "I'm actually a guy."

**Yami: Well here's the long awaited chapter! **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Forgive me?**

"_Ikuto! If you truly love her, then you should pursue her! If you really love her, then make her fall in love with you once more!" Nana screamed at him. _

**Please Read and Review!!!**


	7. The Truth

Amu looked at Nadeshiko in disbelief.

"W-What?" she asked with a nervous smile. Nadeshiko lowered her head.

"At first, I didn't want to tell you because the person you really trust is the girl me. I've been into for a while now, but I've sealed my feelings and supported you and Ikuto instead. But…if you really don't want Ikuto anymore…then…" he breathed in and cupped Amu's cheeks with his hands. "I like you, Amu-chan." He said solemnly. Amu's eyes widened.

"For how long?" she asked quietly.

"Since the day we became friends." Nadeshiko replied.

"…oh…" Amu mumbled and looked away. "…what's your real name then?"

"Nagihiko." He replied.

"Ah…" Amu replied. She had no idea what to say. It was shocking enough to find out that Ikuto would cheat on her, but to find out her best friend was actually a guy…AH~ her head hurts.

"…so?" Nagihiko asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Amu snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to her friend.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Nagihiko asked with a serious tone. Amu stared at him and then looked away.

"I-I don't know…" Amu brought her legs close to her chest. "I'll think about it…"

"…" Nagihiko stared at her. "Sorry for telling you so late."

"It's okay. Wait…does anyone else know that you're a guy?"

"Yeah. Tadase already knew from the start, He told Kukai, who told Rima. Kairi found out on his own, and Yaya eavesdropped on Kukai and Tadase."

"So I was the only one who didn't know?!" Amu exclaimed. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are. But…I didn't want you to feel bad or disgusted."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because, we slept together many times at each others' places." Nagihiko stuck out his tongue at her.

"!" Amu looked at him in shock. "I never knew you were actually perverted!"

"I wasn't at first. But then I got older and grew an interest for you…of course, no else but us now know that I like you." Nagihiko shrugged. Amu's sweat dropped.

"Ah…" she mumbled. Nagihiko giggled.

"Well…how long shall I wait for my answer?" he asked and pushed Amu down onto his bed. Amu blushed scarlet and blinked. "No wonder Ikuto eats you up so easily. You look strong, but I guess all girls are still defenseless…" he mumbled and brought his face close to hers.

"N-Nagihiko! I never knew you were like this!" Amu exclaimed while trying push Nagihiko away. _Even though he looks like a girl, Nagihiko is awfully strong…_ Amu thought. Nagihiko shrugged.

"I'm sixteen now. I think I'm allowed to act like this." He replied while getting closer to Amu's face. "But you look cute with that expression. I can tell why Ikuto couldn't hold back." Amu could feel his hot breath on her face. Nagihiko kept on getting closer, and closer to her face, and she closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, the door opened and Nagihiko's mom came in.

"W-W-What do you think you are doing young man?!" she exclaimed. She told Nagihiko and Amu to sit on the floor. The mother whacked Nagihiko on the head.

"Nagihiko-san, I don't think you should be doing that to Hinamori-san." His mother scolded him. Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm sorry," he told her. His mother's eyes grew softer.

"It's okay as long as it doesn't happen again." She said.

"Um…I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I guess I should be leaving now…" Amu started to speak and stood up from the floor.

"Nonsense! You can dinner with us tonight. I'll contact your parents." Nagihiko's mother exclaimed.

"But…" Amu mumbled.

"It's okay Amu-chan. You can stay over. Hey, let's let her sleep over too." Nagihiko said.

"Alright then. But you two will be in different rooms." His mother said and stood up to reach the phone.

"Fine…" Nagihiko mumbled as Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia

MEANWHILE…

"I see. Well please take care of her tonight. You too. Good night." Midori said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Midori-san?" Nana asked.

"Amu-chan is staying over at Nadeshiko's house. Her mother just called."

"Oh, I see. Thanking you for telling me. I'll be in Amu's room." Nana replied and walked up the stairs. She entered the room and closed the door.

"Ikuto has to win her back before it's too late." Nana mumbled.

"But you sure do like your parents." Namida told her. "Enough to make yourself disappear." She said coldly as Nana started to fade in and out. It only lasted for a few seconds though.

"It's okay." Nana said. "As I watched them, I knew that they should be together. Besides, it's better to do it faster."

"You did the plan before it was supposed to happen. Is that what you really want though?" Hoshi asked. Nana's eyes widened. _What…I want?_

Nana's POV

Hoshi is right. What do I want? I was so obsessed with mom being with dad that I forgot about myself.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"You're too nice." Namida told her.

"What do you want to be? I know, your dream, doesn't really involve us. So what do you really seek?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know…" I replied again. "All I want right now is for my parents to be happy. That's all that matters for now." That's right. I don't have any regrets right now, because I know they love each other.

Normal POV

"Nana-chan! It's time for dinner!" Midori yelled.

"Okay!" Nana yelled back and went down stairs. What she didn't know was that a certain cat boy landed on the balcony.

"…" Ikuto was silent. "Who in the world is she really?" he mumbled to himself before jumping off and walking away.

"It seems that someone was watching…" Namida mumbled and floated out of the room.

MEANWHILE…

Nagihiko placed a large blanket onto the floor of his room. He placed a pillow and another blanket on top of it. _How lucky that mother is letting us sleep in the same room._ He thought. He laid down on his real bed and closed his eyes for a bit. Amu opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted him as she sat down onto the blankets that were on the floor. "It's still great to take a bath in your bathtub." Nagihiko opened his eyes and sat up straight. He stared at her up and down.

"By the way Amu-chan. You seem a bit different." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you grew a bit."

"Yeah, I think I grew about 3 more centimeters since the last time I checked."

"No not that. I never really noticed because of our thick school uniforms but…your chest has gotten bigger looking at it now. What cup are you?" Nagihiko asked as he sat next to her.

"C cup. Wait…where were you looking at?!" Amu exclaimed while covering her chest with her arms. Nagihiko laughed at her.

"No wonder you look so good in those pajamas. I help but stare." He said with a smile. Amu pouted but then laughed as well. Although she knew that Nagihiko was really a guy, she still had fun with him.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Amu and Nagihiko changed into their school uniforms. They ate breakfast and then left for school.

"Amu!" Nana exclaimed and ran over to her once they reached the entrance. "How are you? How could you leave me alone!" she said while pouting. Amu giggled.

"Sorry." She replied.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really…"

"We should head over to class now or else we'll be late!" Nagihiko said. Amu and Nana nodded and went into the building. After school, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Amu, and Nana were walking out of the school building.

"Do you want to come over today?" Amu asked.

"Sure!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Why not?" Rima said with a shrug.

"I want to see your room Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"I have to go somewhere right now. But I'll be back soon." Nana told them.

"Oh okay. I'll see at my house later then." Amu said and the four of them waved good-bye to Nana. Nana waved back before heading towards the other direction. She was heading towards Easter.

"Stop right there." A voice said. Nana turned around to see Ikuto glaring at her.

"Oh, hello Ikuto." Nana greeted him.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation with your charas last night." Nana's eyes widened.

"So you've eavesdropped. How rude."

"So let me ask you again. Who are you?"

"How much did you hear?"

"From the beginning of the conversation. You said that I as related to you."

"…I see. Then you must know that you're my father."

"What?!"

"I never really planned for you find that out already. But this is fine. I'm from the future. I came here to fix something. Do you remember what I told you before?" Ikuto's eyes widened as he tried to remember the conversation.

"_I can't tell you just yet. You wouldn't understand. I came back here to fix something. Something happened here that wasn't supposed to happen. Something, that has to be changed. And I'm here to change it. Easter's the only way I can find out what actually happened. The only key to solving the problem. I don't want you to stop me. You're one of the last people I don't want to stop me." She explained. She looked up at Ikuto angrily. "Especially since you're part of the problem." And then she walked away leaving Ikuto with a shocked look. _

"So this is what you were trying to say. But…how did you change it? No, you didn't. You helped Asagi and separated us. How is that changing anything?! What did you really do?!" Ikuto asked with a strong glare.

"To test Amu's and your love!" Nana suddenly shouted. Ikuto's eyes grew softer.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see if I should really let you two be together. …Ikuto! If you truly love her, then you should pursue her! If you really love her, then make her fall in love with you once more!" Nana yelled at him. Ikuto stepped back a bit.

"But she won't believe what I say." He mumbled.

"You coward! You jerk! To think that I trusted you! To think that you really loved her!"

"I DID LOVE HER! NO! I STILL LOVE HER RIGHT NOW AS WELL!" Ikuto shouted back. "But…but…" Nana hugged him tightly.

"That's…what I wanted to hear since the beginning, Otou-san…" she mumbled with a smile. "I remember how you told me that when I was still only ten years old. That's why I believe in you. So…go to her. And..make her fall in love with you again!" Nana smiled at him and Ikuto gave her a small smile back.

"Thanks…and I will." He pulled her off gently and ran.

"I you two good luck." Nana said with a smile.

**YamiNiwa: Yes! We're finally getting onto the parts that I thought about! Now I won't hav as much writers' block! Please read and review!!!**


	8. Memory of Him

**Yami: Sorry guys for the HUGE wait...so here's chapter 8!!!**

Nana stood there as she watched Ikuto run. _How much more time do I have? What do I do now? What if…what if the plan doesn't work? _Her thoughts crept around in her mind like thin snakes. _I guess all I can do if watch and see what happens…_

Ikuto's POV

I ran as fast as could. Nana's right. I should be stronger. I should have her fall in love with me once more. That's why…

**Amu's appearance is getting closer.**

That's why I…

**Closer and closer…**

…I must keep hold of her!

**The hand reaches out and pulls her into the arms.**

"AMU!!!" I scream as I embrace her softly. Amu stares at my pained face and her expression saddens.

"I really don't get you…" she slowly mutters. Then she suddenly looks straight into my eyes while her tears stream out of her eyes. "I REALLY DON'T GET YOU AT ALL!!!" she screams and tries to push me away. But I keep on holding onto her.

**Never let go…**

**Hold on like there's no tomorrow…**

**I don't care for anyone but you…**

**I love you so much…**

**You are my everything…**

My face is red from dried tears. I had never felt such sadness before. "I can never let you go…" I look at her. Amu gazes back at me and sobs. "You are my everything Amu…"

"Ikuto…" she mumbles into my chest and holds onto my sleeves hard as she cries. I can feel Amu's friends' staring at us. That Nadeshiko girl looks at us painfully and tears fall out. But then she looks down and mumbled to herself that no one…no one, but me heard.

"**I give up."**

I can sense that Nana is watching us from far away. Since she is my future daughter, our minds for a short moment connected. I send a message to her in my mind.

"_Thank you…"_

Nana's POV

I feel happy…yet sad in a way. So this is how much he loved her. Just like how _he_ told me when I first met him. That memory seems just so far away now…

_Flashback - Normal POV_

"_Mama!" a five year old girl yelled. She had short pink hair and midnight blue eyes. "Mama…" she mumbled in relief as she was finally reunited with her mother whom she lost through the large crowd in the park. _

"_Mou, you have to be more careful Yuki!" the mother scolded her. _

"_teehee sorry mama…"Yuki giggled as she apologized. _

"_Yuki! Amu!!!" someone shouted._

"_Ahh Papa!" Yuki said and hugged her father. _

"_Geez, Nagihiko, you spoil her too much." The mother said while pouting. Nagihiko laughed. _

"_But Amu…look how cute she is! And she's just so caring." He said. _

"_Well that is true…"_

"_Mama, am I a good girl?" Yuki asked._

"_Yes, yes, Yuki, you're a good girl." Amu told her with a smile. Yuki smiled. _

"_Ah onii-chan!" Yuki exclaimed as her older brother, Takashi walked over to her. Takashi smiled and gave Yuki a large hug. _

"_I was so worried about you!" he told her._

"_Sorry…" _

"_It's okay." Takashi said to Yuki. Suddenly, Yuki heard a violin playing._

"_Mama, can I see who's playing the violin?"_

"_Okay honey, I'll go with you." _

"_Yay!" Yuki exclaimed as she pulled Amu's hand and ran over to the sound. The person who played the violin stood on a small stage. _**(The one Ikuto is usually on when he plays the violin)** _The man had deep blue hair and dark, shimmering blue eyes that were closed as he played. Yuki closed her eyes as she listened. Amu caught up to Yuki and looked up. Her eyes widened as she gasped._

"_I…ku…to?" Amu muttered the words. The music stopped and the violinist opened his eyes to see the woman. His eyes widened and he dropped the violin and jumped off the stage. _

"_Amu!" he exclaimed. He slowly walked over to her and Amu stood like a statue in shock. _

"_I thought…you were in Europe." She said. _

"_I decided to visit Japan again…hoping to see you again."_

"_Cut the charms. We're not together anymore."Amu looked at Ikuto angrily. Ikuto stopped walking towards her and looked down. He noticed Yuki was watching them. _

"_Who's she?" Ikuto asked._

"_Mama, who is this man?" Yuki asked. Ikuto's eyes widened as he heard her say 'mama.'"_

"_Is she your child?"_

"_Yes, in fact…she is OUR child…" Amu said solemnly. Ikuto and Yuki's eyes widened at the same time. Amu sighed. "She looks exactly like you doesn't she?" Ikuto looked at Yuki and saw his face in her. _

"…_yeah…"_

"_Mama? What are you talking about? My papa is…" Yuki was cut off by Amu._

"_No Yuki…Nagihiko is not your real father. This man, Ikuto, is your true father."Yuki stared at Amu. "Let's go…" Amu took Yuki's hand and left Ikuto without saying another word._

_Five years later…_

"_Okaa-chan! I'm gonna go to my violin lessons okay?" Ten year old Yuki shouted over the door._

"_Okay!" Amu yelled back. Yuki help her black violin case over her shoulder and walked. Suddenly, she gasped and stopped walking when she saw a familiar figure walking over to her. _

"_You're…" The man started to speak._

"_Yeah…" Yuki looked at Ikuto sadly. "Why…did you leave my mom?" _

"_I didn't leave her, she left me." Ikuto replied._

"_Why did she do that?"_

"_Because she thought I cheated on her. Lies…the bitch who kissed me…I hope she rots in a cellar somewhere…"_

"_When did you do IT with mom?"_

"_When I was twenty and she was seventeen." _

"_Do you still love her?"_

_Ikuto looked at her solemnly. "I loved her from the bottom of my heart. She was everything to me…" A tear dropped from my face. "And I love you even though I barely know you because…you are part of me and Amu."Yuki looked at him and patted him on the back._

"_As much I want to see you again…I can't. Let's just pretend we never saw each other…" she said and started to walk away. _

"_Yeah…" Ikuto mumbled and continued walking. _

_End of Flashback_

Nana's POV

It was just six years ago when I talked to him. Now I truly understand how he feels. Until the time I disappear from this world…I will stake everything I have.

**Preview of chapter 9**

"_Nana…? Were you…always part of Easter?"_


End file.
